Time Has Come Today
by princessjoey630
Summary: Set during Season 5. Abby's boyfriend Marty has died, and she needs the team to help her. Oneshot.


Time Has Come Today

A/N Just a quick oneshot. Thought of it while in Maths today. (Sorry for being so distracted Mrs S).

Those who watch Grey's Anatomy may find this familiar…I tweaked it a bit though.

If you don't remember who Marty is, he's Abby's boyfriend for part of season 4. This story is set sometime during season 5, with Marty and Abby having been dating for nearly a year.

* * *

"Abby, Marty called nearly two hours ago and said he was on his way to see you," McGee said into his phone.

"_He's not here. Did he get lost? Did you give him the wrong directions?"_ Abby said nervously. Marty had never been to her lab before. She had spent hours making sure everything was right.

"I'll put a trace on his phone, will that make you feel better?"

"_Thanks Timmy."_

McGee pressed a few buttons on his keyboard. "That's odd."

"What's odd, McGee?" Gibbs asked from where he sat at his desk. Tony and Ziva looked over curiously.

"Marty was supposed to be here over an hour ago. This says he's in the carpark," McGee said.

"Go check it out," Gibbs ordered. McGee headed to the elevator.

In the carpark, McGee looked around the find Marty's car.

"Hey! Marty!" McGee called when he saw the car. "You alright? You were meant to be here hours-"

McGee froze when he came to the car. The door was open, and Marty was slumped over in the front seat.

* * *

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were all standing in the hallway outside of the forensics lab. Tony ran up to them.

"Ducky confirmed that Marty had a brain aneurysm. Been present since birth."

No-one knew what to say. They all knew that Abby was lying on the floor in the ballistics lab, where she had been since she had gotten the news about Marty six hours ago.

"Abby?" Gibbs called to her, but he received no reply.

"Ok, she's been in there all day, we have to do something."

"Yeah," Gibbs replied.

"Yeah," Tony repeated.

"Yeah," Ziva said, and they all looked at Tony.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Tony said in surprise.

"Well, this is familiar territory for you," Ziva said slowly.

"There is nothing familiar about this! Unfamiliar! Marty died. The man Abby loves died," Tony said, rather bluntly, but he was sure Abby couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, but you're all dark and twisty inside," Ziva said to Tony.

"Dark and twisty?"

"You know, with the father who disinherited you thing and the fake relationship you had while you were undercover thing," Ziva explained.

"And the inappropriate women thing," Gibbs said. The others were shocked that Gibbs would say something like that, but stayed on target.

"You are dark and twisty inside, Tony, and now Abby is dark and twisty inside as well," McGee said.

"So all of a sudden I'm the president of people with crappy lives?" Tony said irritably.

"Seriously, we have to do something. Someone has to go in there," McGee said, looking at everyone.

* * *

"Hey. Abby," McGee said as he lay down next to Abby on the floor.

"What?" she replied. Even though she had cried for at least an hour, her face didn't reflect it.

"Maybe……you should change your clothes. Maybe you wanna change into something more comfortable-"

"Stop it."

"Abby…."

"Stop it, I mean it. Stop talking," Abby said, not looking at him. "There is nothing to talk about, do you understand me, there is nothing to discuss."

McGee was silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry."

Abby looked at him now. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

"She didn't move," McGee said as he returned to the squadroom. The others looked over at him.

"Did she seem better at all?" Ziva asked.

"Not really."

"What should we do?" Tony said. Gibbs remained silent. Ziva stood up and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Abby remained motionless as Ziva lay down beside her. They were silent for a moment.

"This thing you're doing, Abby, it's not healthy. I mean, you gotta at least take off that choker," Ziva said, thinking the lying on pointed metal spikes probably wouldn't be comfortable.

"Tell me about Shiva," Abby said quietly.

Ziva stared at the ceiling. "Well, it's something you do when someone dies, you know. I did it for my sister."

"How does it work?"

"People bring over food, family comes over. It's supposed to help with the grieving. It honors the dead," Ziva explained.

"Sounds nice," Abby said, her voice breaking slightly.

Ziva snorted. "Yeah, seven days of no other shoes, no work, no sex, no sitting on things higher than a foot, no shaving, no……" she drifted off.

"What?"

Ziva looked at Abby. "No clean clothes."

Abby kept staring at the wall.

"Abby, this doesn't have to be Shiva," Ziva said softly.

"You know they took his body away. And I'll never see him again. How would you feel if you never saw Tony again?" Abby asked.

Ziva thought for a moment. Never seeing Tony again was unimaginable.

Abby looked at her. "We're sitting Shiva for Marty."

* * *

"She's still on the floor," Ziva reported when she returned to the squadroom half an hour later.

"So you wanna go down and see her, or should…." Tony said to Gibbs, but stopped when he received a very intense death glare. Gibbs had already explained that he didn't deal well with death of loved ones. Even though he hadn't gone into much detail, the team understood.

"Fine," Tony said.

* * *

"I don't know what to say to you," Tony said after a moment's hesitation. The floor was very cold to lie on.

Abby swallowed before speaking. "When Kate died, when the gunshot was fired, did you feel like……" She faded off.

"What?"

"Like you were moving in slow motion."

Tony thought for a second. "She was there, and then she wasn't. Like I blinked and she was gone."

Abby cleared her throat slightly. "I feel like I'm moving in slow motion. Like I'm moving in slow motion and everything around me is moving so fast and I just wanna go back. To when things were normal. When I wasn't 'Poor Abby laying on the ballistics lab floor in her Gothic clothes with her…..dead boyfriend. But I am. So I can't. And I'm just stuck. And there's all this pressure because everyone's hovering around me waiting for me to do something, or say something or flip out or yell or cry some more and I'm happy to play my part. I'm happy to say the lines and do whatever it is that I'm supposed to be doing that will make everyone feel more comfortable. But I don't…I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be this person. I don't know who this person is."

Tony was used to Abby saying a lot in one go, but this was different. "Abby-"

"How did this happen? How did we end up here? Why am I alone? Where's Marty?" Abby said, like she was about to start crying again.

Tony took her hand. "You're not alone Abs."

* * *

"Any luck?" Ziva said.

"I'm not sure. She might be better, but she might not be," Tony said, sitting back down at his desk.

"What do we do now?" McGee asked.

Gibbs got up and walked out.

* * *

They were still for a moment; him standing there watching her, her lying there thinking. Suddenly, she pushed herself off the ground, grabbing his hand for support.

There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke.

"I'm ready."

Gibbs smiled slightly. "Ok."

They hugged, making her feel much better about it all. While she had lost her boyfriend, she still had her NCIS family to look out for her.

The End

* * *

A/N I hoped you liked it!!


End file.
